


a collection of stories from wawanakwa high school//

by incelshuichi



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chris Has A Breakdown, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, Other, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, cody says poggers (not clickbait), harold is a weeaboo and noah is an ass, himbo/bimbo solidarity, justin is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incelshuichi/pseuds/incelshuichi
Summary: exactly what the title says, a slice of life look into the lives of students at wawanakwa high school in ontario, canada.-or rather, i rewatched td and got sad so im writing my favorites as normal kids in a normal high school (its just a basic high school au)
Relationships: Justin/Owen (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), all ships are minor!!!!
Kudos: 15





	1. nice talk//

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short bc its 3 am and i wanted to get something out there b4 i ditch this entirely lol. later chapters will be longer i hope

“go-osh! i’m telling you noah! manga  **_is_ ** literature!” 

cody sat in the middle of a tim hortons right around the corner of his school (it’s canada, theres a tim hortons in every corner of the country), with his friends harold, noah, and owen. 

“yeah, ok dweeb.” noah rolled his eyes, before taking a sip of his black coffee. “come back to me when you read something worthwhile, like war and peace.”

“well, excu-use you, just because you were never blessed with reading pure genius, like hunter x hunter.” harold replied.

“sounds lame.”

“maybe i should’ve just ate lunch with tyler and zeke…”

“you guys argue too much,” owen pointed out. “we should talk about some good things instead!” he grabbed a handful of timbits and ate them in one go.

“owen’s right!” cody said, while pulling out his phone. “for example, i saw this  _ poggers  _ tweet about this new game coming out on pc!!” 

“what the fuck is a poggers?” noah asked rhetorically.

“ooh! send it to me!!” harold pulled out his phone. 

owen pulled out his phone too. “guys! i just got this text from justin!!”

“what’s it say?” cody asked, attempting to leer over his bigger friend’s shoulder.

“am i the only one who  _ isn’t _ addicted to my phone?” noah rolled his eyes again, before returning to his copy of  _ the odyssey. _

  
  



	2. kinda gay//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justin and owen have a weird conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all so short oops... :)

“hey, justin?” owen asked.

“yeah?” 

“i’m thinking about doing something with my hair.” he pointed to his short blonde hair, “you know, change it up?”

“go on…” justin replied.

“like...i dunno, growing it out? dying it green?” owen giggled a bit.

“i don’t know owen,” the male model said. “doesn’t that sound...kinda _gay_?” 

“oh. i guess you’re right…”

a few seconds of silence pass.

“wait!” owen shot up. “aren’t you gay??”

“oh. yeah. i guess i am…” justin remembered. “wait, what were we doing before this conversation?”

“uhh….making out?”

“hm. i guess we should get back to that.”


	3. a double discovery//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lindsay and tyler discover something about themselves.

“wait,” tyler started. “so, courtney and gwen are dating each other, right?”

lindsay nodded. 

“but they both dated duncan last year, right?”

another nod.

“so are they lesbians or are they straight?! i’m so confused, man.”

“nooo, baby! they’re just brie-sexual!!” lindsay explained to her boyfriend. “that’s when you like boys  _ and  _ girls!”

“wait-  **_you can like BOTH?!_ ** ” tyler exclaimed. “that explains so much!!”

“wait, O-M-G tyler, are  _ you  _ brie-sexual?” she gasped.

“i might be, babe. are you, linds?” 

“i don’t know… maybe?”

“hey, you know, whether you’re brie-sexual or not, i still love you!” tyler said sweetly. 

“O-M-G, thank you tyler! you know, i think i heard beth say something like that in a dream once….”

“you dream about beth?” 

“not like  _ that _ , at least, not since freshman year…”

“so, you liked beth at one point?” 

“oh yeah, definitely!!”

“so….wouldn’t that make you brie-sexual?”

“oh. my. GOSH!” lindsay exclaimed. “you’re  _ so _ right!! i am totally brie-sexual!”

“so. am. i!” tyler said enthusiastically.

“we are  _ such _ a perfect couple! <3!” lindsay hugged her boyfriend.

“how did you say that out loud….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan lyler or perish


	4. a mid-life crisis, through the eyes of 16 year olds //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris has a breakdown and the killer bass are left to theorize.

“and so, ralph is running through the BURNING forest, as all the other crazy hunter little dudes are chasing him! so. much. TENSION!” chris turned from the whiteboard to face his students. much to his annoyance, most of the class looked like they were half asleep. upon further inspection, he realized that some of them  _ were  _ asleep. 

“a- **_hem_ ** _.”  _ he cleared his throat in an attempt to get them to pay attention. nothing. 

“y’know what?” he slammed his hands against his podium loudly, actually getting the attention of his students this time. “i am  **_tired_ ** of this!! i am wasting my  _ life _ right now. i’m pushing 30 and stuck in this dump of a high school. no one even goes here anyway!! i could be  _ anywhere _ in the world right now, but here i am, a literature-slash-theatre-slash-sex ed teacher plus principal in the middle of northern ontario!” 

the kids looked at each other awkwardly, as chris continued his mid-life crisis. 

“i could be in toronto right now, or even new york!! but  _ nooooo _ , i have to run a tiny ass barely functioning high school.  **GOD** , i am miserable!!” chris cried out, finishing his rant before remembering he was in the middle of teaching.

he sighed. “now, if you’ll excuse me, i need to go to the bathroom. also i need more coffee.” he grabbed his mug and promptly exited the room. 

“wow… that was… really weird.” geoff said. “what’s up with him?”

“he’s obviously suffering some sort of crisis. duh.” harold replied matter-of-factly. 

“O-M-G, that is, like, so sad!” sadie said, tearing up.

“i know right?” katie agreed.

“i must say, i do feel bad for somewhat sorry for him…” alejandro nodded.

“oh  **_please_ ** , as if i should care about that guy!” eva groaned. “he’s a cuck.” 

“yea, ‘m gonna have to agree with the big girl over there.” duncan said, tipping his chair into geoff’s desk before pulling out his phone. “the man’s an ass. besides, there are much more interesting things going on right now, like beth shaving off all of heather’s hair in her sleep!”

“that was real?! bro, can you send me the vid of insta??” geoff leaned in to him.

“sure thing, dude.”

courtney groaned. “do you people have no empathy? chris is  _ miserable _ .” 

“uh, yeah? thats kinda why i don’t care.” duncan laughed. 

“you’re so gross. i hope you feel miserable one day so i can laugh at you.” 

“right back at you, princess.”

“this is serious, guys! what’s making him so...so...distraught??” bridgette, resident empath, held her head in her hands.

“he already said it, eh? he thinks he’s wasting his life here.” ezekiel spoke up. 

“that’s just... **_so_ ** sad!!” she whined more. 

“y’know what i think?” said geoff. “something, like,  _ reeally  _ bad must’ve happened for him to turn out like this. like, something suuuuper traumatizing.” 

katie gasped. “maybe he wasn’t loved enough as a kid!” 

“ohhh, that would be so depressing!” replied sadie. 

“i couldn’t even imagine what that would be like…” dj added. 

“i heard he used to be really famous a long time ago.” alejandro said. “i only wonder what happened along the way for him to end up as a teacher…” 

“what if he got in  _ big  _ trouble with the government, and this is like his punishment!!” tyler theorized. 

“oh,  _ please _ . that’s not realistic at all.” courtney rolled her eyes. “and if he broke the law, he’d be in prison. not running a high school in the middle of nowhere.” 

“i’d like to hear  _ your _ ideas, miss know-it-all!” duncan retorted. 

“i heard once that he and chef were both semi famous before they hooked up, and then had to flee the city due to violent homophobia, and then founded this very high school.” harold said. 

“where the fuck told you that?” duncan asked. 

“...sierra. i guess i probably should’ve taken that with a grain of salt.” he sighed.

“it was probably one of her weird fanfics or something.” courtney shrugged. “hello? we live in canada, the gayest country on the planet! what kind of violent homophobia would be going on in toronto in the late 2000’s?” 

“i really gotta make that man some of my momma’s world famous sandwiches.” dj changed the subject. “i swear those things can cure  _ any _ depression.”

“great idea, dj!” bridgette encouraged her friend. “what if we all pitched in and did something really nice for chris! oh, i bet he’d appreciate that so much he’d become happier!”

“that sounds so stupid.” eva grunted, crossing her arms. “i bet if noah and izzy were with me right now they’d agree.”

“once again, eva’s right. chris won’t care if a couple of teenagers baked him cookies. the guy has no soul.” duncan said. 

“oh, come on duncan! don’t you want to at least give it a try?” dj asked. 

he shrugged. “whatever. just know that  _ i  _ won’t play along.” 

“speaking of chris, he sure is taking a long time in the potty, eh?” ezekiel asked. 

“maybe he’s going….you know…. _ number 2? _ ” tyler replied, mumbling the last part to his desk neighbor. 

“ooooooh……” zeke started giggling at the implication.

“grow up, you dorks!” duncan laughed. 

just then, the door burst open. shock of all shocks, it was chris, who was noticeably out of breath and holding a completely empty coffee mug.

“dude, where have you  _ been _ ?” geoff asked.

“what's it to you??” chris grinned, walking back up to the front of the classroom. “now, i’m sure you all have forgotten our last…discussion. and to those who have not, i think a detention would be waiting for you!”

a groan rang out throughout the class. 

“now, open your books back to page 237, and let’s get back to lord! of! the flies!”

“aw man, i thought we were gonna get out of this bullshit.” duncan complained.

“why does he enunciate like that…” harold mumbled to himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only took 4 chapters of this high school au for the story to actually take place in school! wow


End file.
